Sympathize With The Darkness
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: BDSM - Emma meets up with Regina for a drink and learns that Regina wishes to lose control


Title: Sympathize with the Darkness

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
>Rating: NC-17, BDSM, Smut<br>Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Emma and Regina share a drink at Granny's diner and it leads to… this prompt: "Anonymous asked you: Emma ties Regina up, silk scarfs, toys. Regina keeps her heels on"

A/N : I used quotes from Austra to break up the length of this story, and give a little character insight.

_It isn't something I would put you through,  
>to be afraid and left for black and blue.<br>At first, it's hard to recognize from my apartment.  
>I couldn't sympathize; I wouldn't sympathize with the darkness -"Hate Crime" Austra<em>

_======  
><em>_I get impatient, with every word.  
>The more you ask me, the more I've heard.<br>This is a thirst that I've never had _

_Don't wanna lose you, don't wanna lose  
>my face screams without an emotion – "Lose It" Austra<em>

Emma stopped mid bite, ramen noodles dangling from her mouth, to answer the phone.

"Emma, can you come down to Granny's right away?" Mary Margaret pleaded in a whisper.

"What's going on?" Emma sat up from the couch. She was off duty and she had just settled in for _Dancing with the Stars._

"Um, it's Regina….and Henry. She's drinking in his presence," Mary Margaret's voice held an echo of scandal.

"Is she smacking him around or something?" Emma knew she sounded crass, but she didn't think having a drink with your kid present was a crime. Emma had done it herself a time or two.

"No, nothing like that, but what if she drives with him?" Mary Margaret was suddenly embarrassed for tattling on the mayor.

"You want me to come down and make sure she's not wasted?" Emma frowned; she didn't want to have to put pants back on. She agreed anyway even if it was just to see Henry for a minute, (and not that she wanted to admit it), but she had somewhat of a morbid curiosity to see Regina drunk. She shook her head as she dressed, staving off thoughts of what Regina might be wearing. Emma was sure everything was fine and Mary was just being paranoid.

Emma waltzed into Granny's and immediately spotted Regina. She was sitting at the bar with her legs neatly crossed, and sipping Whiskey. She turned slightly as Emma came up next to her, "What brings you out tonight, Mayor?" Emma asked by way of greeting.

Regina smirked, pointing over to where Henry was seated in a booth, "Henry wanted a banana split and you know I don't allow sweets in my house, so we walked down here."

"I see you wanted some dessert too," Emma nodded toward Regina's nearly empty glass.

"We all have our indulgences. A Monday night drink in a bar is hardly a crime that warrants the Sherriff's attention," Regina looked at Emma through slanted mischievous eyes before getting Ruby's attention, "Ruby, a whiskey- neat- for my esteemed Sheriff, please."

Ruby brought the drink promptly over to Emma and a fresh one for the mayor, giving them both a hesitant smile. Regina had hoped that Emma would make her way down to Granny's tonight. When she had walked in to the diner and scanned the room she had immediately searched for Emma's bright, curly blonde hair.

"Esteemed?" Emma mumbled, Regina had called her many things, but esteemed had never been one of the adjectives she used before. She clinked Regina's glass with her own before taking a big gulp of whiskey.

"You are off duty," Regina stated, pleased that she had surprised Emma by buying her a drink. Regina focused on her own, as she saw Mary Margaret rapidly approaching from behind them. Before she'd even had a chance to set her glass down, Emma felt Mary grab her arm and practically yank her off the bar stool and away from Regina, "Emma, a word. What are you doing? You're supposed to be questioning her, lecturing her, perhaps arresting her, but definitely not joining her!"

"She's fine, and so is Henry, look at him, he's just going to town on his banana split, and doing his homework," Emma was proud of her boy for eating his dessert before the ice cream got too melty. She caught his eye and gave him a wave and a smile which he returned enthusiastically before Mary launched into a panicked rant.

"She's going to drink and drive!" Mary shouted exasperated, causing the other patrons of Granny's to turn their heads at her adamant voice.

"She said that they walked here, and if you were really so worried about Henry's welfare you could have confronted her yourself, but instead you put me in the line of fire," Emma replied becoming a little exasperated also. Mary Margaret stammered, furrowing her brow- she never thought about it like that- her own inability to confront Regina.

"Look, if you're worried about him. I'll ask Regina if you can soberly walk him home when he's finished, and I promise I'll personally take care of Regina. That way everyone wins," Emma compromised, now just wanting to drink her drink and perhaps pick at the mayor a little while she was obviously in a more pleasant mood than usual. Thank God for alcohol.

Mary agreed to walk Henry home, and cut Emma some slack. It just upset her when Emma spoke to Regina so _fairly_. Mary felt something akin to jealousy, irrational, but still the inkling was in her mind as she watched Emma casually sit at the bar with Regina and share a drink. Mary had been there when Emma had come home from work furious or inconsolable over something completely unfair that Regina had hurt her with. Yet Emma went back to treating her in a civil manner every time. Mary could never figure out why.

Emma returned to Mary after she spoke with Regina and said that walking Henry home was fine. She sat with him for a few minutes to help him with a math problem. He yawned and scooted his ice cream away, his eyes drooping as it was clearly past his bed time. Regina walked over a little shakily, and tersely thanked Mary Margaret for escorting her son. Mary just wrinkled her nose slightly and grabbed Henry's backpack while looking on in judgment, "Don't get too drunk Emma. I don't want to have to come back here at 2am and pick you both up."

_You must be the call, the evil at night  
>Speaking words of grace, while spellwork delights.<br>Feel my desire, it burns like a fire. – "Spellwork" Austra_

_You say I'm not afraid but I linger.  
>The pleasure's still the same, she gets sicker.<br>I'll break your heart if I can't stay  
>It's more than I might be safe to play – "The Villian" Austra<em>

"Shall we have another drink?" Regina asked with a laugh, as she walked back to the bar. Emma followed, unable to keep her eyes off of Regina's backside. She was still in her particularly tight fitting work skirt, the one that went up very high and accentuated her tiny waist. As Regina leaned on the counter to get situated back on the bar stool, Emma couldn't help to also notice that Regina was pretty drunk. Her coordination was nonexistent, but she wasn't slurring her words. It only spurred Emma to catch up with her, and at this rate they'd probably be singing "Danny Boy" together at closing time.

Emma sipped another over poured glass of whiskey, definitely feeling a strong buzz settling into her head, "Can you declare a city holiday tomorrow so we don't have to go to work?"

"If I had that power, I would. Besides it's not even late yet," Regina smiled reaching out and placing her index finger on Emma's nose for just a second. Regina was definitely in happy drunk land, a place not often visited, and it made Emma feel uneasy. Dangerous things could happen, as it seemed to Emma that she and Regina were always playing a perpetual game of truth or dare. The stakes were always on the rise.

"So why did you decide to drink tonight of all nights?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Dear, I assure you I can hold my liquor," Regina replied shifting her eyes away.

Emma had just implored Regina for 'truth' and Regina was trying to defer.

"I'm sure you can_, dear_," Emma said punctuating Regina's often used quirky mannerism.

"Let's just say…" Regina was going to play. Emma's heart beat faster; sadly she lived for the moments when Regina revealed things about herself. It was all part of their carefully masked flirtation, although Emma didn't see it on that level until recently.

"What?" Emma urged.

"I was hoping to lose control," Regina turned her head to face Emma, her expression unreadable. Unmistakably, Emma had just been 'dared'.

_All the anger's lost  
>Freed from the beat and the pulse<br>Laughing like a fool  
>Playing for the heart and the soul… "The Beat and the Pulse" Austra<br>_-

Emma drew closer at this revelation, huddling in next to Regina and making the bar their own private little world. To the other diners it looked like the town Mayor and Sherriff were having a private discussion, probably surrounding town politics and public policy, and any other day that would be a correct assumption. But right now, Emma was trying to draw out exactly how far Regina wanted to go in losing control.

"Ah, so that is how my _esteemed_ mayor, gets off- letting someone control her," Emma mused feeling tension mount behind her words.

"No…not just anyone…you," Regina breathed in a near whisper, the scent of alcohol strong on her breath. She was feeling more than a little amorous and had spent the better part of the past several months exerting control over Emma and now she wanted to relinquish a little, if only for tonight.

Emma chuckled softly, "I figured that would be your kink: getting humiliated, bossed around."

"You've thought about my kinks, Sherriff?" Regina's eyes glinted with the knowledge that Emma wanted this too and had probably fantasized about this very thing. The recognition of attraction certainly did hit one of Regina's many so-called kinks.

Emma blushed, not denying the mayor's accusation in the least. In fact, the confirmation spurred her into action, a plan forming in her mind's eye. She wasn't opposed to the idea, not at all. If Regina was being so consenting and reckless tonight, Emma was going to seize the opportunity.

"Are you sure, that's what you want?" Emma posed the question to Regina as much as she was asking herself the same. The answer was an unequivocal yes.

Emma bit her lip in worry and looked over at Ruby, who was wiping down tables, "Give me a second and I'll make it happen right now."

If Regina was feeling doubtful or nervous at the impending proposition she didn't show it, in fact, she looked purely excited. Emma crossed the room over to Ruby, looking back at Regina once more, to find her simply staring with a wicked grin. Her drink held firmly between her hands; thumbs toying with the rim.

Emma whispered to Ruby, whose eyebrows jumped at Emma's words, but soon a smile bloomed on her face as she nodded. Regina turned away to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. She felt a bit dizzy, and much invested in seeing exactly what Emma was planning for her. It had better be worth it, or she would see to it that Emma regretted ever setting foot in the bar tonight.

Emma rejoined Regina, taking the glass from her hands, and helping her off the bar stool. Regina followed without protest, as Emma led her to the back room. The same one that had been used for Emma's victory party, and the dark wood flooring and red swirling wallpaper worked nicely as a place for convention or parties, but absent of people and in the dim lighting it was the perfect setting for their rendezvous.

_The thing that leaves you in the darkness is her.  
>The thing that maybe once seemed harmful is her. –"The Choke" Austra<em>

"This isn't very private, I can hear what's going on in the kitchen," Regina said the first hint of nervousness setting in as the scenario became real.

"Don't you want the possibility of being discovered?" Emma's smile was brimming with evil, and it caused Regina to feel weak in the knees.

"Fine," Regina nodded.

"I have to go get some things, don't run away from me," Emma said shaking her finger at Regina like she was a bad puppy. As if Regina would stand her up at this point.

Emma went out to her trunk. Keeping a disaster preparedness kit was duly useful as an emergency bondage kit. Emma thought wryly that this night could easily become a disaster on its own if Emma didn't play her cards right. She found the large red silky flag that was to be placed on top of your car to signal for help in case of an emergency, and promptly shredded it into strips. She grabbed some rope, and her nightstick. Leaving the first aid kit and flares in the trunk- hopefully, neither item would be necessary.

She waltzed back through Granny's and was pleased to note that the diner was mostly empty, except for a few late-nighters, drinking coffee and reading books. Ruby winked at her, and Emma disappeared into the back room without attracting attention.

To Regina, it seemed as if Emma had been gone forever. She paced back and forth in the large room like a restless tiger in a cage. She wanted to get going here; the anticipation was driving her mad. She couldn't stop her imagination from flooding with images of Emma pulling her over her knee and spanking her ass, and Emma bending her over the chair and fucking her from behind. Regina's body was already begging for release and she hadn't even been touched. Her throat went dry when Emma reentered the room, and backed Regina against the wall.

"Ready?" Emma stared straight into Regina's dark brown eyes.

"Yes, but one thing….a safe word," Regina said her breath hitching at Emma's unrelenting closeness.

"Okay, if either of us says it, we stop. No questions asked," Emma agreed.

"Shame," Regina whispered.

"Shame? Really?" Emma said thinking it was a bit dark.

"When I tie you up you can pick the safe word, for now, my choice."

"Fine," Emma consented, and steeled herself with a deep breath. For this to be effective she knew she couldn't hesitate. She wanted to feel in control, and more importantly she wanted Regina to absolutely believe it as well. She wanted Regina to feel fear. That meant no indecision or second thoughts, she had to exude confidence at all times. Normally, it wasn't really a challenge for Emma to appear confident, but the one person she faltered with was standing right before her.

Emma wasted no time in grabbing Regina's hips to pull her forward. She flipped her around and unzipped her skirt, yanking the tight fabric down her legs. Before Regina had even stepped out of it, Emma pulled her back around and unbuttoned her blouse with an intense focus on undoing every button in order. She pulled the garment off with the same roughness. Emma circled in close, her own chest pressed against Regina's, their breath mingling and eyes meeting as Emma unsnapped Regina's bra, pulling it slowly from her shoulders, and exposing her fully. Emma decided to remain fully clothed, only discarding her leather jacket when the heat got the best of her.

Emma stepped back and let her eyes wander over Regina's body. Regina cast her eyes downward, feeling delightfully vulnerable. If the game had ended here, Regina was already pleased with how Emma was treating her. But they had barely gotten started and Emma produced the jagged scraps of the red flag she had torn. Guiding Regina back into the large wine rack that spanned the back wall, from floor to ceiling, Emma lifted Regina's right arm and tied her tightly to the metal rack, and then the other arm so that she was spread wide, and held in place. Admiring the way her body hung there: breasts high on her chest, the outline of her ribs highlighting the pretty symmetry of her body, Emma couldn't help but think she looked like a beautiful victim of crucifixion.

Many of Emma's foster families had been very religious, they had also, coincidently, happened to be the worst ones. Emma had been a good girl and sat through her share of church services, even if her only motivation had been for the free donut afterwards. Now the depraved thought of what her foster parents would think of her if they saw her acting like this, entered her mind as Regina stared at her, lightly testing her restraints.

"Now remember, that you are tied to a very big, very heavy, very expensive wine rack. If you pull too hard, you could bring the whole thing crashing down in a river of broken glass and wine, and you will probably be crushed under it all. So you will not pull on your restraints. Understand?" Emma spoke to her like a strict schoolteacher. In all probability, Regina, weighing no more than 120 pounds, probably could not pull over the wine rack, but Emma wanted her to be still and be good.

_Ride her darkened horse, the pathway to the end  
>she's all alone, and she's all alone.<br>Her trust was never there, it's yours she needs to hear.  
>I noticed it's there – "Darken her horse" Austra<em>

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" Regina let the telltale tone of shyness slip into her voice as Emma continued her unrelenting gaze upon her body. Regina had her legs pressed together, her underwear still on. She felt a pang of worry that Emma didn't want her, that now that she was tied up and naked Emma would think she was sick or depraved.

Emma didn't respond, instead she sauntered up to Regina and promptly covered her eyes with another strip of fabric, effectively blindfolding her. She tied it tightly behind her head, and let her hand stay tangled in Regina's dark locks running her fingers gently through them, lulling Regina into a sense of calm. Emma had always wanted to feel Regina's hair, and she took her chance to stroke her, and show as affection and gentle intimacy, for that was Emma's desire. She would probably have been content to snuggle up and hug Regina all night. Emma realized she had issues, desiring affection from the one person who was most often meanest to her, but she also took comfort in the fact that she apparently was not the only one with issues.

Emma was entirely too turned on, to be content with cuddles at this point. She wanted to touch Regina everywhere, she wanted to twist her fingers inside of her, to feel her clench around them and gasp as she fucked her hard as possible. Emma quieted her mind; she was getting ahead of herself, all in good time. She most wanted to hear Regina beg for her touch.

Hooking her fingers in Regina's panties, she nudged her thighs apart slightly with her knee, as a test to see how fast Regina would respond to her cues. Emma was pleased to find that she spread instantly and Emma whisked off her panties revealing the small, dark, neatly trimmed hair between her legs. Another question answered that Emma had thought about. Perhaps she'd learn all of Regina's secrets tonight. Regina moved then to kick off her 4 inch black, shiny heels, but Emma stopped her.

"No, you leave those on. I love the shape of your legs, especially in those shoes," Emma's voice was hoarse, but she still managed to sound sharp. In response, Regina's lips merely parted slightly and her head lolled toward Emma.

Behind the blindfold Regina could almost see if she tilted her head back, but she didn't want to take away the fun. She shut her eyes, and willed Emma to touch her. Petting her hair had been nice, but she was craving a more handsy approach. She bit her tongue and tried to calm the battle between patience and unabashed want in her head. Being blindfolded and restrained, it would seem that her other senses became heightened. She listened to the sound of Emma's boots moving back and forth across the floor. Then with cause for concern, she heard the distinct sound of the door opening and a second pair of feet on the floor.

It was Ruby bringing Emma her order, and even though she had promised not to she stole a glance at Regina. Emma knew she would, and Emma also knew that if Regina knew that she would be furious.

"Emma, who is there? I swear to God if you brought someone in here, I will kill you. I will rip your heart out of your chest," Regina was furious she struggled against the restraints, but Emma didn't hear the safe word so she took the items from Ruby and shut the door behind her.

"Would it humiliate you to know that I let someone else see you like this?" Emma asked calmly.

"Yes," Regina almost whimpered.

"Why's that?" Emma asked softly.

"Don't play armchair psychologist with me, Emma," Regina's voice carried a tone of fear and warning.

"Okay, I have something else in mind anyway," Emma replied, popping the cork on a bottle of red wine. She moved over to Regina quietly. Regina knew Emma was close, but she had no idea how close. Emma waved her hands over Regina's body without touching her. Regina could just feel the wisp of air from her hands, and it was maddening. Emma took the bottle of wine, leaning in and pouring a thin stream down Regina's neck. Regina flinched in fear, and the red liquid pooled in her clavicle and then trailed down her breast. Emma followed the trail with her tongue, licking and sucking at Regina's neck and down. After being deprived of touch, and exposed for so long, Regina's skin was covered in goose bumps and the unexpected sensations left her reeling.

_I want your blood  
>I want it in my hair. – "Shoot the water" Austra<em>

Emma stepped back and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, placing it on Regina's lips. She didn't know what it was, and kept her mouth closed. She smelled the chocolate and Emma urged her to bite. Regina bit the tip off the strawberry, tasting the dark chocolate and sweet juice. Emma took the bitten strawberry and rubbed the juice between Regina's breasts and then over each dark nipple that were starving for attention. She trailed it down the middle of her flexing stomach, over the gap of her belly button and then slowly and softly traced her labia and dipped it through Regina's pussy, swirling it around her clit, causing Regina to jolt forward at the sudden touch. Emma worked it back and forth through her pussy, before bringing it back up to Regina's lips. She could taste herself mixed with the juice of the strawberry. Emma pulled the strawberry away; noticing a bit of juice had dribbled down Regina's lip.

Emma promptly licked at Regina's chin, and unable to wait any longer, kissed her fully. Regina kissed back eagerly, needing the contact to feel grounded. She was acutely aware of every smack of their lips and every draw of breath Emma made. She could hear the rushing of her own blood in her ears, as her arousal increased tenfold. Emma drew away to admire her handiwork, Regina's body was painted with strawberry juice. Emma followed the trail with her tongue, licking off the juice and sucking greedily on each of Regina's nipples, drawing breathy moans of pleasure from Regina who was wanton with lust, before squeezing her breasts together to try and draw them both into her mouth at once.

Regina squirmed pleasantly, for the first time trying to press her body against Emma, seeking contact. Emma stepped back, not allowing it for a moment, before leaning in to continue licking up the dried juice all the way down her body. She flicked her tongue into her bellybutton, and then down lower.

"Oh please," Regina can't help but cry out, as she feels Emma nuzzling in between her thighs. Regina pulls against her restraints, longing to tangle her fingers into Emma's hair and push her into her harder. Regina clacked her heels on the floor in desperation, and Emma just smiles. She gripped Regina's ass firmly, kneading her flesh and giving in as much as for her own need as for Regina's, finally tasting her. She runs her tongue up and down, side to side. She knows Regina can't see her, but can only feel her, so Emma feels completely uninhibited to suck on her clit and lap at her folds.

"Fuck me, now!" Regina squeals as Emma flicks her tongue at an ever increasing pace, and pulls one of Regina's legs over her shoulder. Regina is straining harder and hanging from the silk ties around her wrists. Her face a mask of grit and pleasure, and Emma doesn't like that she can't see Regina's eyes. Emma pushes her fingers into Regina and finding her extremely wet and overly ready, grabs her nightstick, which she has never used in Storybrooke except to roll out cookie dough in a pinch, and presses it firmly into Regina's entrance. Regina shudders, and despite not being able to see it, knows exactly what Emma is now slowly pumping in and out of her an inch at a time.

It takes all of her multitasking ability, but Emma manages to hold Regina up by her leg, keep her tongue swirling her clit and fuck her with the nightstick. Regina bears down providing exquisite leverage, and if Emma had a free hand she'd have it down her pants sliding over her own clit. Regina's heel digs into Emma's shirt and she has her face trapped against her pussy, barely leaving room for the makeshift dildo that Emma is working into her at Regina's rampant pace.

Regina feels the pressure of her orgasm building rapidly and lets it wash over her, as Emma hangs on for dear life. She feels like she's riding a dragon through space, all twists and turns and feelings of weightlessness overcome her. It's the best orgasm she's ever had, and as she calms down she congratulates herself for being so patient and waiting for so long, not that she could have really done anything about it. She had no say so, and she fully realized that's exactly why it was so enjoyable.

_I came so hard in your mouth.  
>I saw the future, it was dark.<br>I know I'm not afraid, I'm consumed.  
>And another thing, I'm still bruised. – The Future<em>

Emma slowly got to her feet, admiring the red lust induced flush covering Regina's torso. She released one arm and then the other, leaving the blindfold for last. Regina stretched her sore arms, her shoulders ached. Emma was staring at her mouth, and Regina kissed her lovingly in thanks. Emma turned around to fetch Regina's clothes, but Regina wanted a little give for her take.

She practically tackled Emma, and wrestled her to floor, pressing her body on top of her, forcing her hand into her jeans without undoing the zipper. Emma laid back in astonishment, breathless and shocked as Regina gave her a determined smile. She worked her hand against her pussy, pleased and excited to feel Emma's wetness. She kissed her hard, and bit and sucked at her neck and shoulders all the while making tight, quick circles around her clit.

With the delightful feeling of Regina on top of her and the hasty, unrestrained way Regina was going about making love to her. Emma tried to wrap her arms around Regina, but they felt heavy and limp, so she just let them hit the floor as she sucked in a shaky breath and let Regina draw out her pleasure.

Sobering up on the floor of the back room of Granny's diner on after intense kinky sex, had left both woman feeling spent and exhausted. They had laid next to each other side by side, arms touching for a good moment, until Regina slowly stood up to dress herself. She took note of the little pool of wine that had run off her body, and remembered with all the intensity as if it was happening again how good it had all felt.

Emma propped herself up on her elbows and watched Regina dress, as she thought she would never tire of looking at her body. She sighed content that she had provided an experience that neither of them was likely to forget.

Regina kneeled in front of Emma, cupping her chin in her hand and kissing her softly. She drew back, searching Emma's eyes and asked, "Do I have a reason to not hate Mondays anymore?"

"You…want to do this again?" Emma asked hoping she wasn't misinterpreting. She had thought that this was a one-time event brought on by Regina drinking.

Regina smiled warily, falsely fawning over the buttons on her shirt, "Well, I think we should have a next time…only if you want to?"

Regina looked up expecting to see conflict in Emma's eyes and be let down, but instead they were shining with a mix of want and amazement, "Yes…soon."


End file.
